Past and Future
by SecondTry
Summary: A series of random drabbles related to Simon and Alisha.


So my friend was watching Misfits and it put this idea into my head; to do a serious of drabbles related mostly to Simon and Alisha.

Hope whoever reads this, enjoys :)

Reviews are appreciated.

**Future Simon:**

Perched on a rooftop, Simon stared down at the ASBO five. He watched his past self stare off into space, his mind on the masked 'superhero'. It was a strange experience, observing his own behaviour. It was also hard to believe that who was then, turned into what he was today. All because of one girl.

One girl who would turn his head and heart inside out and upside down.

Simon couldn't help contemplate his past behaviour. He'd always been awkward. He didn't know how to relate to people. He didn't know how to act around them. He didn't understand human interaction. He didn't know how people actually become friends. Everything he did seemed to drive them away. He felt like a loser. He felt like a weirdo. He just couldn't connect.

Because he didn't act like everyone else, he quickly became an outcast. Nobody wanted too be his friend. He hadn't been lying when he had told Alisha - repeatedly - that sometimes he thought those were the best days of his life. Being in that group, having friends, was something he had honestly thought he'd never have.

"Come on you little shit," Nathan roared in his ear, making him leap off to the side. "Stop daydreaming about wanking and the masked git and get your freaky little ass over here."

Simon watched himself react to Nathan's teasing. Because that was all it was. Granted, he was a wanker, but Nathan didn't know how too relate to people either. He used sarcasm and insults to keep them at a distance. It was a miracle that he and Kelly had ever gotten anywhere.

"Leave him alone, Nathan," Kelly yelled, smacking him across the back of the head. "Don't listen to him Simon. His just a gobby little shit!"

"Well, excuse me Kelly for trying to wake the kid up. Here we are working our butts off while Barry mind masterbate and you smack me."

When Nathan said working, he meant everyone but him were washing graffiti off the wall for the thousandth time. At least that's what it felt like too Simon. Each and every time he came back, he hoped he'd change something. He wanted to save her. He needed to save her.

But he was stuck. Stuck in a continuous loop.

"Curtis, stop. Seriously Curtis."

Alisha was laughing. Curtis was chasing her around with a squirter bottle threatening to douse her in water. Simon's heart constricted. He knew that Curtis and Alisha's relationship had to go ahead. He understood that he couldn't stop it from happening, but that didn't stop the blazing jealousy he felt. He wanted to rip off Curtis's arm and shove it down his throat.

Simon was well aware of how irrational this whole situation was.

"Tinkerbell, earth to Tinkerbell." Nathan licked his hand and rubbed it down Simon's face.

Both of Simon's faces scrunched up in disgust. Nobody wanted that boys saliva anywhere near them.

Kelly grunted and shouldered Nathan as she walked by. She may be rough around the edges, but Kelly was a loyal friend when it came down too it. The same way that Alisha was sensitive underneath all that beautiful, tough girl exterior.

"Ugh, Nathan that is disgusting." Alisha threw Nathan a look full of pure distaste. It wasn't much different to the way that she usually looked at him.

"Disgusting? My salvia is like the elixir of life." Nathan stuck his hands in his pockets, rocked back on his feet and shot them all a smug smile. "Get it? Because I'm immortal."

"Prick." Curtis shook his head and went back to scrubbing the wall.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" The probation worker asked dryly. In fact everything that came out of that man's mouth sounded dull and lifeless. "Because it looks to me like your having yourselves a party, rather then doing your job."

"Job? Job?! If only this were a job," Nathan exclaimed, waving his wire brush around. "I'd tell you stick this job up your arse, until it came out your nose. Then I'd piss in your car and shit in your bed. What's more, I'd enjoy it immensely."

The probation worker cocked an eyebrow and stared blankly at Nathan.

"But no, this is com-muuuuun-ity service and apparently to become an upstanding member of society I have to serve my time. Personally I can feel it working already. I want to plant trees and make daisy chains. I want to skip rope and laugh with children. I want to help old women cross the road and help their granddaughters out of their knickers." Nathan grabbed his cock and adjusted himself with a flourish. A very Nathan-ish action.

Simon laughed despite himself. Like everything else, Simon had already seen this happen, but it was Nathan's delivery, that made him laugh every time. Curtis, Kelly, Simon and Alisha shared a look between them, smirking despite themselves too. Nathan was the kind of person that grew on you. Eventually. After a while. A very long, long time. And a few trips through time.

The probation worker smirked as well. "If you've got an itch on your cock, mate, you should get checked out for a case of crabs." Nathan gave an indignant squawk of protest. The probation worker ignored him and walked back into the community centre.

"Can you believe that guy with the weird hair cut thinks I have crabs?" Nathan turned to the others, waiting for the others to agree with him.

"I don't know Nathan, you do like to grab yourself a lot," Simon piped up. The more comfortable he got in the group, the more Simon was drawn out of his shell. "Maybe you should get yourself checked out."

Nathan spun around on his heel. "Alright Mister Jokey, Joke maker. Since when have you had the balls," Nathan grabbed himself again, "to make fun of me? I don't know if I like it, Barry."

"Nathan, just shut up!" Kelly threw her brush at his head, narrowly missing him.

"Is this your version of foreplay? I'm really not into the spanking and stuff, but I could be persuaded to have a go with you."

Past Simon flattened his hair, subconsciously. It was a comfort thing really. When so many people ignored you and pretended you didn't exist, you quickly developed ways to make yourself feel better.

Simon stood up. He was balanced on a thin ledge, but he was by now as sure footed as he'd ever be. He didn't need too be watching them right now, but he wanted too. It was nice seeing everyone together. It was nice seeing his old life, before he voluntarily threw himself into the loop. He wouldn't change it for the world, because it meant he could be with Alisha, but sometimes he liked too reminisce while he waited.

The worst thing was the wait.

Waiting until he could touch her again.

Waiting until he could be with her again.

Waiting until she loved him again.


End file.
